Apologize And Love
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Sasuke a été ramené à Konoha par Naruto. Depuis 2 mois, Sakura s'occupe de Sasuke, qui la traite toujours de "ama". Un jour, Sakura se sauve en pleurant de la chambre de l'Uchiha. Il fait froid dehors, c'est bientôt Noël. Comment cela va-t-il se finir?


One-shot: **Anteeski ja Rakkaus**

Sasuke envoya férocement le plateau de nourriture que Sakura venait de déposer sur sa table de chevet sur un mur, laissant la rose pantoise de surprise.

- Mais, Sasuke-kun... t... tu devrais... manger... tu dois reprendre des forces!

Dans une colère noire, le Nukenin lui lança un regard incandescent, tel les flammes du Jigoku [l'enfer]. Le Magekyou Sharigan s'était activé de lui-même.

- QUI T'A DEMANDÉ DE FAIRE ÇA?! HEIN?!! FOUT MOI LA PAIX, SALE _AMA_ [putain, fille des trottoirs]!!! JE TE DÉTESTE! T'ES QU'UNE SALE CONNE!!! TU MÉRITES MÊME PAS DE VIVRE!!!

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux infiniment tristes de la jeune fille. Sakura éclata en sanglots et s'enfuit avant que le brun ne crache encore son venin. Il y avait bien deux mois qu'elle s'occupait de lui et qu'il lui hurlait des choses méchantes. Mais là, s'en était trop pour elle! Elle ne lui en voulait pas, si elle avait eu un frère et qu'elle l'avait tué en pensant qu'il était responsable d'un odieux crime, elle serait à bout de nerfs.

Le dernier Uchiha avait été ramené par son crétin de meilleur ami, comme il l'appelait maintenant, avec un bref sourire. L'Uzumaki n'y était pas allé de main morte, il avait déployé tous ses moyens, sauf Kyûbi – bien entendu, mais ce dernier avait fait une courte sortie rapidement maîtrisé par le Jinchuuriki –, pour ramener Sasuke au village. Kakashi et Saï avait assisté de loin à ce combat, où le sang et les larmes avaient coulé.

Parlant de Saï, Farine Man – le nom donné à Saï par votre auteure folle et détraquée – avait lui-même fait taire à jamais Orochimaru et Kabuto.

Kakashi, pour sa part, avait occis le mal qui régnait sur le coeur de Pein et celui de Konan (NDA : la p'tite frangine de Naa les aime bien...). Les deux anciens criminels vivaient maintenant à Konoha, où ils vivaient un amour sans cesse renouvelé.

Pour en revenir à nos deux amis et rivaux préférés, le taciturne avait été grièvement blessé, mais se remettait bien de ses plaies. Il avait eu un avant-bras presque sectionné en deux, au niveau du poignet – il avait passé tout près de le perdre –, l'autre bras brûlé par le chakra de Kyûbi, de multiples blessures plus ou moins graves et enfin quelques lésions internes, que Sakura avait vites soignées.

Naruto, pour sa part, avait été beaucoup moins chanceux. Les effets de _Amaterasu_ l'avaient presque tué. Mais il avait survécu, grâce à Tsunade. Le blond était sous soins intensifs et Kakashi restait près de lui à toutes heures du jour, à lire son bouquin pervers, repensant à lui-même quand il avait subi la technique ou peut-être à Jiraya... comment le Jinchuuriki réagirait-il en l'apprenant? Il ne devait pas savoir que Pein était responsable : il voudrait se venger et le cercle vicieux recommencerait, dans l'autre sens. Toute cette merde à cause de Madaara!

Sakura avait couru vers la chambre de Naruto, mais peu avant d'arriver à la porte, elle avait cessé de courir pour marcher lentement. La kunoichi entra en reniflant. Elle fut très surprise de voir Kakashi et sursauta même un peu en l'entendant dire :

- Yo, Sakura-chan.

- Est-ce qu'il a..., commença-t-elle, en sentant les larmes affluer.

Son sensei la coupa :

- Non. Il dort toujours.

Puis il leva les yeux de son livre et dit :

- Mais tu peux pleurer, je ne dirai rien... Naruto non plus, d'ailleurs.

La rose sourit tristement puis s'approcha de Naruto en disant :

- Merci, Kakashi-sensei.

Elle s'assit près de son compagnon d'aventure, et commença à se vider le coeur, comme elle l'avait fait avec Sasuke lorsqu'elle le croyait mort, il y avait si longtemps, quand ils formaient encore l'équipe 7...

***

Sasuke se sentait étrangement bizarre. Il s'en voulait d'avoir envoyé le plateau sur le mur et Sakura voir ailleurs. Elle faisait ça parce qu'il était un ami, pas parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et paraître gentille ou encore, pour faire chier Ino, sa meilleure amie, qui de toute façon avait arrêter de lui courir après, puisqu'elle avait trouvé son bonheur auprès de Kiba.

Mais pourquoi voulait-il s'excuser? Ça n'avait pas de sens! Les paroles d'Itachi lui revinrent en tête une fois de plus, suivies par celles de son grand-père et enfin celles de Naruto, qui l'avaient convaincu de revenir.

*_Flash-back_*

Naruto essayait de reprendre son souffle et de se relever, à quatre pattes sur le sol froid couvert de feuilles jaunes et oranges (NDA : parce que oui, Sasuke et Naruto doivent se battre à l'automne dans mon esprit tortueux!) humides. Il crachait un peu de sang, mais rien qui ne put l'inquiéter. Sasuke le regardait sans rien faire, le regard froid. Son visage passa soudain à une expression de colère, se rappelant quelque chose qu'il avait vécu avec son crétin de meilleur ami. L'Uchiha renversa le blond en lui envoyant un solide coup de pied dans les côtes, puis un autre et encore un autre. La fureur qui l'avait envahie ne cessait ce croître et la force de ses coups aussi.

- _BAKA_! _USURATONKACHI_!

Naruto encaissa les coups sans broncher, mais pas sans les ressentir. Une fois que Sasuke eut fini, il cracha un peu de sang, puis il s'avança vers son meilleur ami, qui hurla en lui envoyant un poing dans le visage :

- _BAKA_! Y A QUE MOI QUI COMBATS! TU RIPOSTES MÊME PLUS! DIT MOI POURQUOI?!

Il agrippa fermement le col de son rival, puis le souleva du sol pour qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Parce... qu'un ami... ne fait pas... pas... mal... à son meilleur copain..., souffla Naruto. Et... que... les... vrais... am... amis... ne... se... qui... ttent jamais... ils se retrouvent... tou... jours...

Le brun le lâcha, en partie à cause de son bras brûlé qui lui faisait atrocement mal et de la prise de conscience que le blond avait déclanché en lui.

*_Fin du Flash-back_*

Il chassa ces souvenirs de sa tête, qui fut rapidement remplie par la culpabilité d'avoir blessé Sakura. C'est alors que Kakashi entra, sans son livre, avec un air un peu moins nonchalant qui tirait un peu sur une expression de reproche.

- À ce que je vois, t'y es pas allé doux avec Sakura.

- Elle me faisait chier à toujours s'occuper de moi, cracha rapidement Sasuke.

L'expression de son sensei changea du tout au tout : il était dans une colère noire, mais bien contenue.

- Écoute-moi bien, imbécile! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle ne fait pas ça parce qu'elle t'aime?! T'es son ami! Bien sûr, elle a encore des sentiments envers toi, mais elle sait que c'est presque sans espoir!

L'Uchiha dit sur un ton qui s'en voulait être du «je-m'en-foutisme » :

- Ri... rien à péter... de... de cette... d'elle.

- Tu l'as profondément blessée, continua Kakashi. Elle est venue voir Naruto, même s'il n'est pas réveillé, pour se vider le coeur.

- Elle fait semblant d'être gentille, persista Sasuke.

- Non. Elle le fait parce que t'es un ami précieux pour elle, fit une voix que les deux Ninjas reconnurent aussitôt.

- Naruto! s'exclama son rival.

Kakashi sembla faire un sourire :

- Yo, Naruto-kun.

Naruto fit un sourire avec ses charmants gloussements japonais habituels (NDA : désolée pour les Vfariens, moi je suis Vostfr-vore!). Ils furent toutefois bien vite remplacés par une quinte de toux violente, suivie d'un juron.

- Neh, dit Kakashi, soudainement inquiets. Où est Sakura-chan? Quand je suis parti elle était avec toi.

Sasuke se sentit tout de suite très coupable. Et si elle s'était suicidée, dans un élan de désespoir?

***

Sakura marchait lentement dans les rues froides et achalandées de Konoha. La neige tombait doucement, rajoutant une autre couche sur le pavé froid recouvert de neige. Noël était dans une semaine...

Les gens affairés à trouver des cadeaux pour leurs enfants, amis et parents ne s'occupaient même pas de la kunoichi, qui ne portait même pas une veste.

Personne ne voyait ses yeux tristes, ses épaules basses, sa posture de funérailles... ce qui intéressait les gens, c'était le bonheur des leurs, les autres, ils s'en sacraient comme de l'an 40 (NDA : expression québécoise, qui veut dire qu'ils en ont carrément rien à péter).

Sakura passa devant un parc enneigé, où sur un banc près d'un étang glacé, un homme au visage criblé de piercing et une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu s'embrassaient langoureusement.

- Konan, ma chérie... tu veux quoi pour Noël?

- Juste toi, mon Pein à moi...

Et ils se levèrent, en parlant de leur avenir, de leurs éventuels futurs enfants...

Dès qu'ils furent hors de vu, la rose se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes.

- Je trouverai jamais de bonheur comme eux! Je suis condamnée à rester seule...

Au bout d'un moment, ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, car Naruto lui avait confié qu'il comptait avouer ses sentiments à Hinata, qu'il avait enfin remarqué, dès qu'il serait de retour de sa nouvelle mission pour ramener Sasuke. Et la petite Hyuuga lui avait dit la même chose il y avait peu, dès que le blond serait réveillé.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer, mais le blond avait toujours occupé la deuxième place dans son coeur. La première revenait à Sasuke, mais il ne semblait rien vouloir savoir d'elle.

Finalement, le poids de sa dure journée et sa peine finirent par l'endormir, là, au beau milieu du parc... tout près du domaine Uchiha. Le froid la tuerait-elle? Ou sa peine?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait... froid... »pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Au moins, ses souffrances seraient apaisées...

***

- Mais oui! Je sais ce que t'as. Sasuke-kun, dit Kakashi, avec un large sourire mi-moqueur, mi-content pour lui.

Sasuke faisait faussement la gueule pour convaincre son sensei et son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait carrément rien à péter de Sakura. Mais en lui-même, il se demandait où était Sakura, si elle allait bien; n'avait pas froid etc.

Naruto gloussa sur un ton moqueur.

- Voyons voir si tu dis vrai... tu penses quoi d'Ino?

- C'est qu'une garce et elle est moche...

- Et Sakura-chan? continua Kakashi.

Sasuke détourna son regard sur la fenêtre sombre qui reflétait son visage inquiet et montrait la neige qui tombait. Il tenta d'articuler quelque chose de désobligeant, mais il ne voulait pas bafouiller et révéler son secret.

Kakashi eut un sourire, regarda Naruto, qui fit de même, puis son maître s'exclama :

- Sasuke-kun s'est enfin trouvé une petite amie!

- Depuis comment de temps tu l'as remarquée? ajouta Naruto, vachement intéressé.

L'Uchiha soupira, mais resta silencieux.

- Tu sais bien qu'on ne dira rien tant que tu ne seras pas prêt à lui avouer tes sentiments, dit son sensei.

- Promis! s'exclama l'Uzumaki.

« Bon... j'ai plus le choix... tant pis! » se dit-il. Puis il commença :

- Depuis longtemps. Je crois que c'est depuis le combat contre Haku ou l'examen chuunin. Je la trouvais jolie, et je ne voulais pas que Lee lui touche.

Kakashi et Naruto semblait captivés. Bien que son sensei regarde la porte, pour s'assurer que cela ne tombe pas dans de mauvaises oreilles. Rassuré, il continua :

- Puis, quand je suis parti, j'ai dû combattre chaque secondes pour ne pas retourner au village. J'ai fini par croire que penser à elle comme la récompense j'aurai lorsque Itachi serait mort par ma main, me ralentissait.

C'est devenu encore pire. La nuit, je rêvais à elle, j'arrivai au village, elle dormait encore sur le banc où je l'avais laissée. Elle pleurait toujours, alors je la prenais dans mes bras et je la serrais contre moi en m'excusant. Puis, au moment où elle allait ouvrir et sourire, Kabuto venait me réveiller à coup de balai dans le front (NDA : un de mes « trip » de mots ^^ '').

« Sasuke? Sentimental? » pensa Naruto, soudain un peu triste pour lui.

Le brun continua, après avoir soupirer quelque fois « mais pourquoi je fais ça? » :

- Puis, quand on j'ai été rapatrié – il jeta reconnaissant un regard à Naruto, puis à Kakashi, qui surveillait toujours la porte –, elle est venue s'occuper de moi. Elle a soigné toutes les blessures qui menaçaient ma vie, comme si j'étais un simple forgeron qui s'était mis le bras dans le feu. Ensuite, venait tous les jours m'apporter mes repas. Au début, j'étais incapable d'utiliser mes mains...

Il s'arrêta et lança un regard rancunier à son crétin de meilleur ami.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il, sans trop savoir pourquoi il lui en voulait.

Il prit un air offusqué :

- _Baka_! C'est toi qui m'a brûlé le bras et qui m'a presque coupé un bras!

Naruto fouilla dans ses souvenirs... pour il se souvenait avoir accidentellement lancé un shuriken qui avait passé tout près de trancher le bras de Sasuke, mais pour l'avoir brûlé... il eut soudain une illumination :

- Ça d'vait être Kyuubi, parce que moi je m'en souviens pas.

Kakashi s'en mêla avant que ça ne dégénère (NDA : Kakashi-sensei est mon sensei préféré, alors souvent, il intervient dans les disputes) :

- Houlà, tout doux les garçons, on revient à ce que disait notre petit Uchiha!

- Mais, maintenant, elle doit me détester...

Puis, contre toutes attente, il cacha son visage dans ses mains. Aussitôt, Naruto lui envoya une bonne claque derrière le crâne et s'exclama :

- Au lieu de chuiner, va donc la chercher et demande lui pardon!

- _Baka_! répondit l'Uchiha. J'ai rien à me mettre et il gèle dehors!

Kakashi s'en mêla une fois de plus :

- Ça, ce n'est pas un problème, Sakura était allé chez toi te chercher des vêtements. Elle doit bien avoir ramené un veste ou un truc du genre.

Le brun se leva donc et chercha dans la penderie. Effectivement, il y avait un manteau, pas très épais, mais ça suffirait. Il enfila son tee-shirt à grand col et un jean puis passa le manteau sur ses épaules et quitta la pièce.

- Au fait, demanda Naruto. Où est Ero-Sennin?

Le visage du sensei s'assombrit, puis il lâcha du bout des lèvres :

- Mort au combat.

***

Sasuke chercha partout, demanda aux gens qu'il croisait s'ils avaient vu une jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Lorsqu'il tomba sur Pein et Konan, ces derniers cessèrent leurs échanges de salive et lui indiquèrent le parc près du domaine Uchiha. En cherchant un peu, il la trouva sous le vieux cerisier autour duquel il courait avec Naruto lorsqu'il était gamin.

- Sakura? dit-il, inquiet de la voir étendue là, dans le froid.

Pas de réponse. Il se précipita donc sur elle et écouta ses signes vitaux... elle dormait. Il la recouvrit de sa veste et la prit dans ses bras. « En fait, elle est très légère »pensa-t-il en marchant vers chez lui.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que l'endroit était propre et éclairé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Kiba et Ino chez lui, en train de nettoyer!

- Vous foutez quoi dans ma baraque? demanda-t-il, blasé.

Ino étouffa un cri de surprise, se retourna et remarqua son amie inconsciente dans les bras de Sasuke.

- Elle dort, la rassura-t-il. Dis moi qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi.

- Eh ben... c'est Sakura qui nous a dit que tu étais revenu, Sasuke-kun. Alors, on lui a dit qu'on viendrait passer un petit coup de balai, parce que ça fait bien deux ans et demi qu'il n'y a personne ici.

Kiba arriva de la cuisine avec Akamaru. Le chien avait tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu qu'il ne le reconnu que grâce à ses oreilles brunes.

La fleuriste et le maître chien l'aidèrent à placer un lit pour Sakura dans le salon de la maison, puis il laissèrent l'Uchiha seul devant la télé, à veiller sur Sakura.

***

_Sasuke venait de rentrer à Konoha. Sakura était toujours endormie sur le banc, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. L'Uchiha la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui en lui disant que tout irait bien, qu'il était là et que plus jamais il ne partirait. Il respira son odeur, mais il ne sentit rien. Il ne sentait pas qu'il la touchait non plus... « Ce n'est qu'un rêve » comprit-il._

_Sakura le repoussa un peu, ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis sourit et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. _

_- Tu es revenu! Oh, merci Sasuke!_

_- Je ne partirai plus, Sakura... chan._

***

Sasuke se réveilla à regret. Il regarda autour de lui : il était chez lui, et pas chez Orochimaru! Sakura dormait encore près de lui. Il s'était assoupi en écoutant un match de foot.

Il zappa avant de trouver « SuperÉcran ». Un film d'horreur passait à se moment-là et il était à peu près minuit et quart.

Sasuke baissa le son et écouta distraitement, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Sakura gémir. Il ferma la télé et l'écouta.

- Non... je t'en supplie... ne t'en vas pas un deuxième fois...

Elle devait rêver au moment où ils l'avaient retrouvé avec Saï et Tenzou. Elle continua à murmurer la même phrase, jusqu'à ce que l'Uchiha la serre dans ses bras en disant :

- Désolé pour le plateau... et ce que j'ai dit... souffla-t-il.

Sakura mit un moment à réaliser où elle était. Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin qu'elle était dans les bras de Sasuke, la rose se calma et lâcha du bout des lèvres, son visage se trouvant dans le cou du brun, ses lèvres frottèrent contre ce dernier :

- Je t'aime... et c'est pardonné...

Son coéquipier tenta d'articuler quelque chose, mais il ne réussit qu'à dire :

- Moi aussi... Sakura-chan...

Ensuite, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa nouvelle petite amie.

Et ils dormirent l'un contre l'autre, tout simplement.

_Fin...?_


End file.
